


The Movie Night That Went Wrong...Or Did It Go Oh So Right?

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Established Relationship, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Fill: Butt Plug, M/M, PWP, Rimming, bottom!Arthur, butt plug, public boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Merlin has a plan that Arthur doesn't know about. But he soon finds out.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	The Movie Night That Went Wrong...Or Did It Go Oh So Right?

When Arthur had agreed to movie night, this wasn’t what he had imagined. But, when Merlin had said they still had half an hour before anyone was due to arrive and had given him _that_ look, it wasn’t like Arthur was going to say “no.” 

Arthur had been expecting a quick fuck, dirty grinding and hot kisses, and not much else. He had been pleasantly surprised, then, when Merlin had started undressing, revealing his long, wiry body slowly, teasing Arthur with white skin before actually peeling off his clothes one piece at a time. 

“You’re a little overdressed,” Merlin had smirked at Arthur and soon he was just as naked as Merlin, stretching out on their bed. 

Merlin had climbed onto Arthur’s lap, straddling his hips as he drew Arthur into a kiss. They had both been hard by that point, their cocks rubbing together whilst trapped between their bodies, Merlin undulating slightly as he changed the angle of their kiss. Arthur had groaned as Merlin slipped his talented tongue past Arthur’s lips. 

“Do we have time for this?” Arthur had asked as he had followed Merlin’s insistent hands, turning and crawling to the center of the bed on all fours, Merlin massaging his arse as Arthur arranged himself on his stomach, using strategically placed pillows to keep himself comfortable. 

“Course,” Merlin had said, rather unconvincingly, but Arthur had been too absorbed by the hot puff of air against his hole to pay adequate attention to Merlin’s tone. 

Merlin had run a hand along the length of Arthur’s back, Arthur flexing and allowing his muscles to stand out, smiling as Merlin had groaned out, “Show off.” Then that hand was pressing against Arthur’s perineum as a wonderfully wet tongue had swirled around his hole. 

As suddenly as it had started, it had stopped, the weight and heat of Merlin’s body disappearing completely and it was only the familiar squelching sounds of a nearly empty bottle being squeezed that had kept Arthur staying relaxed in his position on the bed. When Merlin had returned to him, it was his well-lubricated finger that was teasing Arthur’s hole. Merlin kept his touch light, rubbing the lube into Arthur’s skin, sporadically pushing a finger into Arthur, just barely, just enough to allow Merlin to crook the finger and pull at Arthur’s rim as he pulled the finger out. 

“Get on with it,” Arthur had demanded, making Merlin laugh. 

“Eager, I see,” Merlin had said and Arthur had bit out, “I want to come before the century is over.” 

Listening to Arthur, for once, Merlin had set about diligently preparing Arthur, kissing across Arthur’s back as he worked two fingers into him. 

One of the best things about Merlin was that he loved to talk during sex. He loved to talk, period, but during sex his voice got lower, his brogue more pronounced, and sometimes Arthur thought that voice alone could make him come. 

“You’re so eager for me, Arthur,” Merlin had said. “I’ve already got three fingers in you and I can feel your body begging me for more.” 

“I never beg,” Arthur had denied snobbishly. “I think you’ve gotten confused again. I believe you’re describing yourself.” 

Merlin had withdrawn his fingers entirely for that comment, draping his body all along Arthur’s back, Arthur feeling the blunt head of Merlin’s cock lining up at his entrance as Merlin bit at his neck. 

“Yes,” Arthur had breathed, not _begged_ , but the punishing pound he had been hoping for never came, Merlin simply placing a stinging bite to Arthur’s earlobe before once again plunging three fingers into Arthur. 

By the time Merlin had worked four fingers into him, Arthur was getting impatient. They fucked fairly regularly, Arthur was already pretty loose, Merlin didn’t have to be this thorough in opening him up. Arthur was just about to point that out when the doorbell went off. 

In a flash, as if Merlin had been expecting this very thing, Merlin’s fingers were replaced by a thick—and already lubed—butt plug. The slide of the toy had been glorious, Arthur had felt the head press against his prostrate, but that damn bell rang again and Merlin was getting off the bed. 

“We’ll continue this later,” Merlin had said, which Arthur should have realized meant nothing good. And now, here he was in this predicament. And he hadn’t even been able to come. 

The night started out fine, everyone catching up and laughing, Gwaine popping open a bottle of wine. It was just a regular Saturday night movie get together. That was, until the movie started. 

They had decided to watch Sharknado and make a drinking game out of. Arthur was sitting on the sofa, enjoying the press on the butt plug within him, wishing he had gotten the chance to come, missing that lethargic, well-fucked feeling, but looking forward to later, when Merlin once again had him alone, when the first shark left the water and landed on the boat. Arthur nearly jolted as the butt plug vibrated, pulsing against his prostrate for the briefest of seconds before turning off. Arthur shot a questioning look towards Merlin, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa with Gwen between them, looking totally absorbed in the movie. When the second shark landed on the boat, Arthur’s butt plug once again came to life, giving an intense, and frustratingly brief, pulse before shutting off again. Arthur narrowed his eyes towards Merlin, seeing the slightly twitch of Merlin’s lips, but couldn’t see where Merlin was keeping the remote and didn’t want to draw attention by trying to take it from him. 

Arthur quickly realized, as their friends had made a drinking game out of the movie, Merlin had come up with his own little game. Every time a shark left the water in some impossible fashion, Arthur would get a jolt of pleasure, the butt plug stimulating his prostrate so deliciously, only to disappear before he could properly enjoy the sensation. 

Arthur had to grab a pillow to hide the results of Merlin’s teasing and then suffer through their friends’ ribbing about him being scared of such a ridiculous movie. 

By the time the movie was over, Arthur was sweating and shooting daggers at a smirking Merlin. 

“Should we watch the second one?” Gwen asked. 

“No!” Arthur shouted, not caring that they all thought it was because he was scared. He wouldn’t make it through a second movie of Merlin’s glorious torture. Besides, the sooner they all left, the sooner he could exact his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
